Looking After Luna
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: Luna seemed fine at first glance after being purified by the elements. Celestia knew they had a lot to talk about, but for the present, she thought there wasn't need to worry. As it turns out, a thousand years of isolation on a barren landscape isn't without physical and mental consequences... not to mention, societal. Taking care of and teaching Luna will be harder than it seems.
1. Celebrating Her Return

The morning celebration carried on well into the afternoon. Games, food, and ponies dancing the day away, laughing and having a good time. Twilight Sparkle, who'd been permitted by Princess Celestia to remain in Ponyville, was getting to know her five newfound friends. She certainly understood why Pinkie Pie was the element of laughter. If nothing else, the zesty pink pony knew how to throw a party! It really had been a long time since Twilight enjoyed herself so much.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia was observing more than she was participating. She was undeniably proud of her student, and happy to see her getting along with the other ponies. Granted, Twilight had never really been lacking in manners. Just not very sociable. Maybe it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise she could make friends when given a push.

Celestia was also keeping an eye on the guest of honor: her sister, Princess Luna. 1,000 years. You'd think in a millennium, the grief would've long faded, but it hurt as much on the last night without Luna as it did on the first. She'd just gotten much better at hiding it over all those years. When she finally saw her sister again, the emotions slammed into her like a wave. She stayed composed long enough to speak to Luna calmly, to ask for her friendship to be accepted, and those few seconds Luna took to answer almost felt like another millennium. At most, Celestia expected a "yes" or "okay". Instead, Luna came running to her, in tears and apologizing, and that composure fell. She had her little sister back.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. Everything wasn't all better just yet. For starters, Luna's magic was dangerously low. The elements of harmony wiped Luna of the darkness, but they also wiped her out physically and magically. It would take a while for her to recover. Although, she seemed fine for now, so Celestia relaxed and enjoyed the party. Luna was getting a lot of attention and, to Celestia's surprise, she was being rather shy. Not at all like the boisterous, fun-loving sister she knew. Then again, a thousand years in isolation probably made all the attention overwhelming. That idea also scared Celestia since it could mean Luna was conscious over the past millennium. As lonely as Celestia felt without her sister, she still had ponies to interact with and a kingdom to run. Heaven knew what a thousand years of nopony to talk to could've done to Luna's psyche. They could talk about it later.

Towards the evening, the party finally began to reach its end. Ponies were getting tired and ready to head home. Some foals were getting a bit cranky as the sugar rush died down. It wasn't time to set the sun just yet, so some time of daylight was left. Before Celestia could leave, Twilight rushed over to her to say goodbye and thank her a dozen times for letting her stay in Ponyville. She promised she'd send a letter every week like Celestia asked about any and all lessons she learned. Celestia knew it was a promise that'd be kept. The two shared a quick hug and Twilight hurried back to her new friends. All six waved as Celestia and Luna boarded Celestia's carriage, and they watched as the carriage was pulled airborne and eventually out of sight.


	2. Not All Okay

The flight to the castle was quiet. Luna hadn't said a word since she apologized. Not to Celestia or anypony at the party. It worried Celestia a bit, but she reminded herself she needed to be patient. Luna was probably tired out from the party, and still feeling bad about the past. Everything would be okay. Let Luna sleep and they could talk about everything when she was rested. Celestia was eager for everything to return to normal between her and Luna, but it wasn't fair to place expectations on Luna right now. Patience. If she could wait a thousand years, she could give Luna all the time she needed to feel better.

The carriage landed in front of the castle, and the sisters stepped off. Luna's gaze didn't move from the ground as she followed Celestia inside. It seemed the party hadn't been as much help as Celestia hoped. Maybe she could say something. She hadn't been able to talk much to Luna at the party because the other ponies crowded around Luna, but now that they were home, she could think of something to get Luna to talk even a little. A simple question was better than nothing.

"Oh, Luna, did you enjoy-" Celestia paused when she looked to her side to see Luna was no longer there. She turned around to see her sister wobbling on her hooves, trying to keep her eyes open. "Luna!" But in the two seconds it took for Celestia to hurry over to her, Luna collapsed onto the floor without a word spoken.

Panicked, but staying composed, Celestia ordered her guards to get the medical team. Less than two minutes later, Luna was being carried off to the castle's infirmary. Celestia followed, but of course, she had to wait outside of the treatment room. She paced back and forth, every grim possibility seeming to run through her mind. How could this happen? Not on the first day of Luna's return! They had just been reunited! No, this couldn't happen now! Luna had to be okay! She just had to!

"Princess?"

Celestia froze the instant she heard the voice, and she looked up to see one of the doctors addressing her.

"She's okay."

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief.

"She passed out from exhaustion. We've determined her power is very low. She must rest, but when she wakes up, please have her eat right away. Her blood sugar is too low."

Celestia understood. Two more doctors brought Luna out on a stretcher, and Celestia carefully hoisted Luna onto her back. She thanked the medical team for their help, and walked away to carry Luna to her bedroom.

When Celestia relocated from the Everfree Forest to Canterlot, she had Luna's room rebuilt. She gave no explanation for it. It was all she had left of Luna, and she would've hated herself until the end of time if she lost it, whether or not Luna returned. She wasn't happy her sister was ill, but she'd take that any day over never having Luna with her again. Plus, if she had to take care of Luna for a while, that meant she really could be a big sister again. She missed that.

Celestia tucked Luna into bed, but didn't leave her side. Instead, she rested by the bedside. She didn't have the heart to leave Luna right now. Luna slept soundlessly. She didn't snore and her breathing was barely audible. Celestia watched her, feeling an odd mix of relief and sadness. Every few minutes, she caressed Luna's mane or gave her a light kiss as she slept. It wasn't until Celestia took notice of the clock that she begrudgingly pulled herself away from Luna to go to the balcony and lower the sun.

She slowly descended the fiery orb from the sky and gave its place to the brilliantly white one. It didn't feel right for Celestia to raise and lower the moon now that Luna returned, despite Luna wasn't capable right now. Eventually, this task would be Luna's again. On the upside, at least Celestia could look at it without feeling grief since her sister's silhouette was no longer planted on it. She'd never quite gotten the hang of the stars, however. That was Luna's craft and she learned a long time ago it couldn't be mimicked.

Celestia hurried back to Luna's bedroom and rested by her bedside again. Luna hadn't moved an inch. Celestia lied her head on her hooves and allowed herself to fall asleep. She hoped Luna would be awake by morning. They could have breakfast together and finally talk. _"One day at a time,"_ she thought to herself. _"Everything will be okay."_


	3. Fourteen Hours

It wasn't quite morning when Celestia started to come out of sleep. Groggy, she didn't remember why she was on the floor instead of in her own bed, but one glance up reminded her. She shook her multi-color mane of tangles out of her face and sat up to check on Luna. The younger pony was still fast asleep, still breathing lowly without a snore. The medical team told Celestia it was only a case of exhaustion, but she couldn't help wondering what Luna did on the moon for the last millennium to let her sleep this long. Doing the math from when they arrived at the castle to this very minute, Luna had slept for almost twelve hours. Granted, maybe being unconscious didn't count as being asleep.

It was hard to resist the urge to wake Luna. A thousand years apart made it hard to not want to spend every minute with her. But for her health, Celestia wouldn't bother her. Instead, she called for a guard and appointed him in front of Luna's bedroom. "Please call me the moment she wakes up. Do not let anypony disturb her." The guard nodded in understanding. There was some time before she needed to raise the sun, so Celestia headed off to the kitchen, though it was a particularly slow walk until Luna's room was out of her eyesight.

There was no telling when Luna would wake up, but Celestia could still prepare some food for her now. She had servants to do it, but she felt better if she made Luna's first meal back in Equestria herself. Hopefully, Luna's tastes hadn't changed much. Celestia thought back to the celebration yesterday. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall Luna eating anything at the party, though she hadn't thought much of it at the time. Would it have made a difference if she said something at the time?

Pancakes, french toast, fresh fruit, bagels. Hmm. On one hoof, Celestia wanted Luna to fill herself. After all, the doctor said Luna needed to eat as soon as she woke up. On the other, Celestia didn't want to make such a big meal, only for Luna not to touch it. She'd just have to convince her. Though, starting off small wasn't a bad idea either. Perhaps a stack of pancakes with berries would do for now.

* * *

Celestia finished cooking merely minutes before she was due to raise the sun. The stack of what she intended to be three turned out to be seven. Well, what was four extra? She left the piping hot cakes on the counter and headed up to the balcony to lower the moon and raise the sun. She couldn't help thinking of Luna as she pulled the moon down. How must Luna feel that after all this time, she can't do the one duty she was meant for? The brief thought made Celestia thankful was Luna was asleep. After the sun exchanged places with the moon, Celestia made her way down to the balcony, only to be stopped by the guard she appointed to Luna's room.

"Excuse me, Your Highness. Princess Luna is awake."

Celestia had to stop herself from darting off long enough to politely thank the guard for informing her, but she was gone a split second later. Literally, via teleportation.

She reappeared in front of Luna's room and slowly pushed the door open. Luna was still beneath her bed cover, but stretching herself out and yawning. Fourteen hours of sleep. That had to have been a good rest. _"Or a sign your sister still isn't well,"_ she unwillingly thought to herself.

"Good morning, little sister! How are you feeling today?"

Luna didn't answer right away, but after a few moments of awkward silence, she answered, "Okay."

"Come on. You must be hungry. I have breakfast ready for you."

But Luna shook her head.

"Are you sure? I have a nice, delicious stack of pancakes for you. They're not the same as pancakes were a thousand years ago, but I promise you'll love them!"

Still no. In fact, Luna didn't respond to that at all. She just looked down. Celestia came over to her and sat by her side for a few moments. When Luna paid no attention to her, she hugged her. Luna smiled for a moment and returned it, but frowned as soon as Celestia let go.

"It's all in the past. I know there's a lot of weight on your shoulders, so let's eat breakfast and talk about it. Does that sound good?"

Finally, to Celestia's relief, Luna agreed.


	4. Can We Talk About It?

Luna seemed to stare at any and everything as they made their way to the kitchen. The smallest things fascinated her, from the light switches to the modern chandeliers. It was almost like watching a young foal learn about the world. Of course, it was hardly Luna's fault. The world hadn't exactly remained stagnant in the time she'd been absent. Her wonder was natural. To Celestia, it was cute to see, but it also made her sad. Granted, Luna didn't need to know every single thing that happened, and she'd likely pick most up on her own, but no doubt some would shock her. Especially modern medicine and science. That'd be a tough one.

The kitchen wasn't a long walk away. The moment they stepped in, the aroma of the pancakes Celestia made teased Luna's nose. She spotted them almost as quickly, and Celestia grabbed them off the counter with her magic and set the plate on the table. "All yours, little sister." Luna eagerly took her up on that, and seconds later, she was tearing into her breakfast like it wanted to run away. Celestia couldn't help giggling. Yep, that was Luna from so long ago. She hadn't changed so much after all.

Luna ate only half of the seven-stack of pancakes when she started to feel odd. Suddenly, her stomach had a sharp pain and she fell over, though Celestia caught her to prevent her from hitting the floor. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both hooves. Thinking fast, Celestia ripped out a trash bag from a cabinet to let Luna vomit into it. Then, she annihilated it with a blast from her horn. Luna didn't feel better. The pain was bad enough to have her in tears. That was too much to be the result of merely eating too fast. Celestia hurried Luna to the infirmary again, praying the problem wasn't severe like yesterday.

* * *

Whatever examination the doctors did was shorter this time, but that did nothing for Celestia's nerves. It turned out the pancakes made Luna sick because it'd been so long since she ate ordinary food. Of course, Celestia didn't relay the reason for that, but per the doctor's orders, Luna would have to be slowly reintroduced to foods she wanted to eat. Since that was essentially everything that wasn't water, Luna's recovery was going to be that much harder. The one silver lining was the doctor stated Luna might have an easier time with liquids.

That brought up another question: what did Luna eat on the moon?

After the infirmary released Luna, Celestia took her to the gardens to relax for a while. The fresh air and floral aromas was nearly intoxicating to Luna, but only because she was remembering how they smelled after so long. She happily curled up next to her sister, sighing contently and rolling in the grass like a young foal. Actually, Luna hadn't done that since she was a young foal. Watching her brought back a few of their foalhood memories to Celestia. The sisters had become royalty by election, not birth, so they didn't grow up with the expectation of being rulers. Those were the memories they were most fond of.

Finally, Celestia broke the blissful silence, albeit with some regret she had to.

"Luna?"

Luna rolled onto her belly and looked at Celestia.

"I was wondering. After what the doctor said... what did you eat while you were on the moon?"

Silence followed, but it was not the peaceful type that'd been present prior to asking the question. In truth, Luna didn't want to talk about her time on the moon. She wanted to forget it. Of course, that was an impossibility, but at the very least, the topic didn't have to be brought up. At the same time, it was an innocent question. Celestia was trying to help. Luna would feel bad if she ignored her.

"Nothing," Luna finally replied.

"Nothing?" Celestia asked. "I know alicorns don't have to eat for survival, but we do have to eat for health. In the worst situation, we can make food from almost anything. Surely-"

"Nothing!" Luna repeated strongly.

Celestia thought about it. It would make sense Luna didn't consume _ordinary_ food over the past thousand years, but no food at all seemed unlikely. Alicorns could survive off a special magical energy from within their bodies, but a thousand years of that would've had Luna dead the moment the elements purified her. Surely if Luna's life was in that much danger, the doctors would've determined that and told Celestia.

"Luna, are you really sure-?"

"NOTHING!" A few coughs followed that yell. Celestia patted her back until she stopped. Fine, Luna didn't want to talk about it. In the past, the sisters had ways of making each other confess, but there was a line between playful and insensitive. Luna being ill didn't make it a good time. Celestia put a hoof around her and pulled her close. She could see tears in Luna's eyes and she wasn't so sure it was from the coughing.

"Forget I asked. Tell me when you're ready."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. She rested her head on her hooves and tucked her hind legs in.

"But Luna. I promise it is okay to tell me anything. Please don't be shy about what's on your mind. I want to help you get better."

Luna nodded. She started taking in the sweet scents surrounding her again, and let them soothe her. She moved a little closer to Celestia. "Later," she whispered.

"Okay," Celestia agreed, holding Luna a little tighter. "Later."


	5. Modern Subjects

One thing Luna absolutely wanted to do was catch up on all the changes of the last millennium. Celestia assured her she didn't need to worry about trying to learn all of the history. Celestia herself couldn't recall a thousand years worth of history if her life depended on it. Still, it was only Luna's second day back in Equestria and she was eager to learn, so Celestia was not going to squander it. Come to think of it, that eagerness reminded her of another pony she was very fond of.

Celestia walked Luna up to the library, still amused by her sister's fascination of every modern thing in sight. She almost wished she'd thought to decorate the castle with flowers or something of the like for Luna's return after seeing how she enjoyed the garden. She had worried Luna would have trouble with the new castle, but aside from needing to be escorted around for a while, she seemed to like it just fine. Granted, she doubted Luna would complain if she did have a problem beyond a dozen questions about what the heck happened to the standards of castle architecture over the years.

"Here we are, Sister. Sister?" Celestia turned around to see Luna stopped following her a few feet back. Luna was staring at a portrait, and if the look on her face was anything to go by, something about it was upsetting. Celestia joined her to see what she was looking at... and her heart sank. The portrait was one of the many created centuries ago to celebrate, and immortalize, Celestia's "victory" over Nightmare Moon. Many works of art - portraits, stage plays, written literature - were created to tell the tale of Nightmare Moon, and Celestia hated every one of them. At the time, she couldn't object because the works were created en mass. There were too many to stop it. Even if she could, her subjects would've accused her of censorship and taking away their expressive freedom. Now, she hated herself for not just dealing with the accusations.

"Luna... Please... don't mind it." Luna sadly and silently turned to her, and Celestia swore to herself in her mind. Why did she say that? She moved to stand directly in front of the portrait and blocked its view with her wings. "It was so long ago, Luna. Everypony was good to you at the party, weren't they? The ponies of that time are no longer with us, and Nightmare Moon is merely a foal's tale. Nopony today knows the truth except us."

Celestia couldn't tell if anything she said was making Luna feel better, but at least, Luna was listening.

"You should worry about getting better right now. One thing at a time." At that moment, Celestia had an idea. "Let's go into the library. I think there's a special subject you'll love. Come with me."

The sisters entered the library together without another word between them. Luna waited patiently while Celestia scanned the shelves until she found the topic she wanted. It took her only a few minutes, and she called Luna over when she found it. They rested on the floor together and Celestia presented Luna with the two books she pulled out.

 _"The Beginner's Guide To Astronomy: The Study Of Stars and Space"_

 _"How Astrology Shaped Ponykind As We Know It"_

Luna let out a small gasp and Celestia smiled. "Yes, Luna, studying the stars is considered a real science and there's a name for it. Those scientists are called astronomers. Astrology isn't quite the same, but some ponies believe stars and constellations speak to us through their shapes and positions. There's no proof, but many ponies believe in it. Now, look at the covers really closely."

The covers of both books featured constellation patterns, but when Luna looked closer, she could see they were _her_ patterns! Patterns she crafted so long ago, when she and her sister only recently took up the duty of managing the day and night cycle. She looked at Celestia with a smile that could've lit up the room.

"Yes, Luna, those are your constellations. I could never get them quite right when I raised the moon, so I copied your work exactly. It was the best I could do to preserve some memory of you."

"May we... read these, Sister?"

Celestia nuzzled her. "Of course. There are only a few astrology books, but there's a whole section of astronomy. Oh, and you can come up here any time you want. This is your home too. Which would you like to read first?"

Luna thought for a few moments. "Astrology! I want to know what ponies think the stars say!"

"I warn you. It can be a little outrageous."

"Let me see!"

Celestia laughed, and put the astronomy book aside so she and Luna could read the astrology book together. Seeing Luna become excited like that could've melted her heart. She missed little things like that the whole time, but it was seeing them that made her feel overcome with emotion.

 _"She will be alright,"_ Celestia thought to herself. Yes, Luna would be alright.


	6. Dinner Time

Hours passed, but for once, the hours felt like only minutes. Like Celestia, Luna found the concept of astrology to be ridiculous, but funny. If her "horoscope" was to be believed, she was destined to have an interesting dating life... like every other birth sign! She had to admit some of them sounded insightful, however. She enjoyed the predictions of a fruitful future, or those that talked about non-material wealth or traits like courage.

"Sister, where did ponies get the idea the stars predict the future?"

"You'd have to ask the ponies. I've never been able to piece together when the concept appeared."

A familiar, mischievous grin grew across the younger pony's face. "What if they were right?"

"Should I ask?" Celestia shared the same smirk.

"No." A giggle made her ideas obvious. Oh, boy. Equestria was going to be in for a surprise when Luna took up her role of the raising the moon again. Of course, it was no surprise Luna was eager to do something with the stars, even something as minor as a prank. The nighttime was her calling, after all.

While the astrology books gave some good laughs, the astronomy books were the ones that really held Luna's attention. She was fascinated at how ponies of the past had developed the science. With each book, she seemed to fall more in love with it, and her nose was glued to the pages. To tease her a little, Celestia tried pulling one book away from her, only for Luna to pounce on it to keep it in her grasp. At this rate, Luna would read the entire astronomy section by the next morning! Why did that sound so familiar to Celestia?

"Sister, it's getting close to evening." Her nose stuck in another astronomy book, Luna wasn't paying attention. "Come along. You should have dinner. You need to eat."

"Again?" Luna asked, worried, but not taking her eyes off the book her attention was seeped into. "Forgive me, Sister, but I do not enjoy waking in the infirmary. I'd prefer not to eat."

"That'll make it worse," Celestia explained, stepping directly in front of Luna. "The doctor said you have to be slowly reintroduced to food. So, don't pig out!"

Now, Luna looked up from her book, giving Celestia a quizzical look. "My body is that of a pig?" Luna looked up and down herself, and turned around once. "No longer that of a pony?"

"I mean don't eat so fast," Celestia clarified. "Eat slowly. You can't tell me being hungry will make you feel better."

"No. I suppose not. Very well. But may I take the book with me?"

"Sure! But..." Celestia looked around at the pile of books littered behind Luna. "...let's clean this mess first."

Luna looked behind her and blushed. Oops! She didn't realize she'd done that. Celestia laughed it off.

* * *

Luna hadn't recovered enough to use much of her magic, but she could utilize a small amount of it, so she helped Celestia put the books away. Thankfully, cleaning up the pile of books didn't require a great amount of magic, so they finished in seconds. Then, they made their exit, and Celestia walked closer to the wall. As they passed the portrait of Nightmare Moon's defeat, Celestia blocked it again with her wing. To her relief, Luna didn't mind it this time, seeming not to notice. Luna had never been a pony who liked to be coddled, but Tartarus would freeze over before Celestia let Luna be reminded of the worst event of her life.

Down in the kitchen, Luna waited patiently, still engrossed in her book, while Celestia cooked for her. Celestia could've easily had the servants do it, but for the time being, she felt good that she could do it. Granted, she liked to cook anyway and it was more that Luna liked her food that made her want to do it.

"Luna, you do still like pasta, don't you?"

"I would say yes, but I imagine it has changed over the countless years."

"Yes, but it's still delectable. Try it! For me?"

"Only because it's your pasta."

Dinner was ready in about fifteen minutes, and Celestia cooked enough to serve herself too. The sisters sat next to each other at one edge of the table. This time, Luna ate slowly, though Celestia had to show her how to use the fork. After all, food utensils did not exist a thousand years ago. Ponies ate with magic or their hooves. So far, Luna felt fine. No stomachache or dizziness, so she ate more and more until the plate was clear before she realized it.

"More, Sister?" Celestia asked as she laughed at Luna licking the plate like she had no princess training.

"More!"

So, Celestia got more. Truthfully, seeing her act so silly was a relief to Celestia. She knew Luna was doing it on purpose to make her laugh. She couldn't pretend it wasn't working. And she loved it.

Dinnertime seemed to pass too quickly for Celestia's liking, but before either of them knew it, all of the food was gone. Both sisters were full and Luna didn't feel sick. She enjoyed it!

"Teach me how cook pasta as ponies do of the present day," Luna requested.

"Sure! I'll be glad to teach you one day."

Luna then caught sight of yet another object in the kitchen that piqued her interest. It was vaguely familiar, perhaps another modernized version of a past invention.

"Sister," Luna said as she pointed up toward the object, "what is that circle with numbers and sticks? Is this a way of communication?"

"Sort of," Celestia replied with a small chuckle. "It's a clock. It shows us what time it is. Those sticks are the clock's hooves."

"So, it is showing us the time is 7 and 12?"

"The longer hoof at 12 means o'clock," Celestia explained, feeling a little bad she had to talk to her sister like a filly. "It's 7:00. 7:00 in the evening. It's time to raise the moon."


	7. The Moon Is Hers

"Oh." And just like that, Luna was saddened.

"Would you like to raise the moon tonight?"

Luna shook her head, though it was clearly not the answer she wanted to give. "I possess no magic to do so, Sister. More so, my capability is not of importance."

"What do you mean, Luna?"

"The moon has belonged to you for the last millennium. I have no right to take it from you."

If somepony warned Celestia how many times her heart could break in a day, she would've put a lock on it. "Little sister, that's not true! The moon is and has always been yours. If anypony is a thief, it's me. I took the moon from you."

"For the horror I became..." Luna shuddered for a moment before finishing her sentence. "...you were well within your rights."

Nopony would disagree with that statement. Then again, nopony knew anything besides the same tired tale that'd been told for centuries. Only Celestia knew the truth of it, and it was part of the guilt she lived with for those thousand years.

Luna began to walk away, entering the nearest corridor, not caring she didn't know where it led. Celestia hurried after her, but Luna paused when she heard her footsteps. Celestia stopped when Luna turned her head.

"If you must raise the moon, please do. Equestria needs you." Luna turned away again. "I will find my way to my room. I wish to rest, Sister."

Celestia knew that wasn't the truth, but for now, she let it go. She headed to the balcony to lower the sun and raise the moon while Luna asked a guard to escort her to her bedroom. The day had been a good one, yet it had to end on a sad note.

 _"There is always tomorrow,"_ Celestia thought as she exchanged the day for night. She had to make tomorrow a good day.

* * *

Luna really did sleep after she and Celestia parted ways, so Celestia retreated to her room. She relaxed on her bed, but for one reason or another, she wasn't ready to sleep. Instead, she tried to think of ways to make Luna's recovery feel less burdensome. For starters, she knew Luna wouldn't be happy if she remained cooped up in the castle, no matter how strange it was to her. At the same time, taking her around Canterlot didn't sound like the best idea at the moment. Celestia wasn't a doctor, but if Luna's health was weak enough for her throw up from eating ordinary food, she couldn't imagine Luna's immune system was better. Perhaps a tour of the castle? Luna was eager to learn everything about the present.

Celestia looked toward the moon. She sighed. In a thousand years, she never felt the moon was hers. One couldn't claim what belonged to another simply by virtue of absence. For heaven's sake, Luna was _in_ that moon. To claim she owned the moon would be claiming she owned her sister, and that was simply not true. They belonged _with_ each other, not _to_ each other. Ponies were not things that belonged to other ponies.

Celestia's eyelids began to droop, so she rested her head on her pillow. They fluttered for a few moments, but just when her eyelids seemed to fully close, a cry for help made her jump out of her skin.

"CELESTIA!"

"Luna?!" Celestia instantly teleported to Luna's room. The scene she saw startled and confused her. A few guards and two of the medical ponies seemed to be trying to get Luna under control as Luna was screaming and thrashing her body, though not hitting anybody so much as fighting against being restrained.

A single, strong stomp of Celestia's hoof got everybody's attention. The guards and the medics backed away, and they allowed Celestia to come close. Luna's body was trembling, tears in her eyes, and she was still screaming. Acting on a hunch, Celestia lowered herself until she was close enough for Luna to grab her. Luna held tight, but neither her trembling nor her screams stopped instantly. Celestia held her tight in return, and waited for her to calm, not caring for Luna's screams ringing in her ear. The other ponies watched in silence, concerned, but trusting Her Highness knew her sister best.

Sooner than later, Luna's screams lowered in volume as they faded into soft crying. She still trembled, but not as severely. Some brief gasps of air could be heard between her crying. Luna tried to say her sister's name, but she merely choked once and cried harder for a few moments. Celestia patted her back as she whispered calming words in Luna's ear, reminding her they were together again and they always would be, that it was okay to cry and she would get better. All the while, Celestia had to restrain her own tears.

Celestia dismissed the guards and medics, requesting they close the door behind them to allow the sisters privacy. She continued soothing Luna until her trembles and soft cries completely halted. For a few moments, Luna squeezed her older sister even more tightly.

"I... missed... you." The hard crying made Luna's voice hoarse, but Celestia understood.

"I missed you too. Did you have a nightmare?"

Luna nodded and let out a light whimper. Awoken and screaming from a nightmare. She felt like a shameful filly.

"Was it... Nightmare Moon?"

"Yes."

Luna unwrapped her hooves from around her sister, only to sit up and wipe her eyes of the dry tears. Celestia waited until she could look at her again. "Sister, why don't we talk about it now?"

Luna shook her head.

"But-"

Luna continued shaking her head. Celestia sighed. She couldn't fault Luna for refusing - and right after a nightmare that caused an anxiety attack was probably an inconsiderate time to ask in the first place - but keeping it secret wasn't doing any good for Luna or herself. Of course, Luna hadn't yet been in Equestria for even half a week. Maybe she'd be more willing to talk when she wasn't so sick.

Celestia came out of her thoughts when she felt something on her side, which turned out to be Luna leaning against her and beginning to fall asleep. Celestia gently lifted her and laid her in her bed. Luna pulled the cover over herself, and the two briefly and affectionately bumped horns. However, before Celestia could fully turn to leave, Luna moved over and patted the space she left. Celestia got the hint and smiled. Of course, she'd sleep next to her sister for another night. _"For a thousand nights!"_ she thought. She climbed into bed, carefully so as not bounce the mattress, and settled herself beneath the blanket. The night pony's eyes finally closed, but she didn't sleep just yet.

"Sister?" Luna whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"...Please don't leave me."

Celestia spread her wing around Luna, which Luna unconsciously snuggled into, and pulled her closer.

"Never again."


	8. The Doctor Is Scary

For the rest of her first week back in Equestria, Luna spent most of her time in the library while Celestia went about her usual duties for the kingdom. She memorized the way to the library, but to get anywhere else, the castle's guards were happy to point her in the right direction until she could remember. Celestia would return to find Luna with her nose deep into yet another astronomy book, and she'd quietly lie by her side and wait for Luna to notice her. And if she didn't notice within a few a seconds, Celestia would "accidentally" distract her from her book with a little tickle or a light poke. She'd earn a scowl, but they'd laugh a moment later, and Luna would tell Celestia everything she read so far that day.

Luna's health improved a little over the week. She became less lethargic and her stomach adapted to some foods, so she didn't throw up when she ate. Celestia spoke to the medical staff, who advised her to allow them to give Luna a full examination before letting her venture outside. Celestia agreed. Now, if only Luna would.

* * *

"Whaaaaat?" The fur of Luna's coat stood on ends. "No! Certainly not, Sister!"

"Luna, it's not what you're thinking!" Celestia tried to assure her, having been prepared for this reaction. "Medicine and health services have vastly improved over the past millennium! They are nothing like the past! We even have professional mental health services!"

"You are committing me to an asylum?!"

"No! Please calm down, Luna. The doctors want to give you a full examination."

"And what might a full examination consist of?"

"They'll check your temperature, check your eyes and ears, maybe take some blood..."

"NO!" Luna ran and hid under her bed. "My blood shall not be a sacrifice!"

Celestia grabbed Luna with her magic and tried to pull her from beneath the bed, but the younger pony was hanging on for dear life. "Luna, there is no such thing anymore! It would be to ensure you're healthy! Nothing more!"

"No! No, Sister! I will not have this so-called examination! Not when I am still a monster!"

Shocked, Celestia dropped Luna, finally ending the struggle. "What do mean by that?"

"The ponies of this time will forever view me as the monster who tried to bring about eternal night. I will never be different in their eyes. They want to get rid of me!"

"No, that's not true! The ponies do not know you well yet, but they don't fear you."

"Because you are around," Luna argued, now facing her sister instead of hiding beneath her bed. "You are their savior. Were you not around, I wouldn't be tolerated."

Celestia's heart snapped in two. No wonder Luna shut down the subject every time Celestia tried to bring it up. Several moments of tense silence passed before Luna found herself enveloped in her older sister's comforting wing. It would've been more like her to continue arguing, but instead, she let herself lean into and be comforted by the gesture. Celestia only spoke again when Luna visibly relaxed.

"You are wrong, Sister," Celestia said gently. "First and foremost, you are not a monster. Do not refer to yourself that way. That darkness is gone, and should it come back, I know what to do now. Second, our little ponies do not see you as Nightmare Moon. Besides myself, only the bearers of the elements know that, and they also know Nightmare Moon is gone. To everypony else, Nightmare Moon is nothing more than a scary foal's bedtime story. The ponies at the party were good to you. Remember? The guards escort you around without question when I'm not here, and I didn't order them to. The medical staff weren't afraid to treat you. They're _asking_ to do this examination for you. They wouldn't do that if they fear you."

Luna stared at the floor as she took in the words and tried to believe them. Celestia had never lied to Luna. Not since they were foals anyway. She was right about the party and the guards. Luna was uncertain about the doctors, but she hadn't been in any condition to worry about such a thing at the time. Still, the ponies of this time being concerned for her well-being? Her health? Why would they care?

Celestia could see the wheels turning in Luna's head. She waited, worried, but willing to be patient. If she really wanted to, she could've forced Luna to agree, but, well, she didn't want to. But after several seconds that felt like hours, Luna heaved a sigh and finally looked up.

"Okay."

"You want to?"

"No, but you do."

"Only for your well-being, Luna."

Luna didn't smile. "I will do it for you... if you stay with me." She blushed, embarrassed to show that she was scared.

Celestia gently brushed Luna with her wing. "Of course. Whatever you need. I promise no harm will come to you. I'd never allow it."

Luna nodded, and since her magic was still too low to be used for defense, those words did make her feel better. For now, however, she returned to her astronomy books and tried not to think about being examined. Celestia stayed to read with her.

Luna smiled.

* * *

Luna's examination was scheduled for the next morning. Surprisingly, she was awake before Celestia came to her room, and the two walked to the castle's infirmary together. Luna's nerves hadn't calmed, but Celestia tried to assure her anyway.

"Good morning, Your Highness!" the medics greeted them at the door of the infirmary. They welcomed the princesses inside. Now that she was in the infirmary without being ill for once, Luna could get a good view of the room. It didn't seem scary, but Luna still felt on guard.

Celestia guided Luna onto the patient bench, and sat next to her on the floor. One of the doctors walked into another room while the other addressed Luna.

"Lovely to see you when you're well. I'm Cherry Drop. Are you ready, Princess?"

Luna glanced at Celestia. "She's speaking to you, Luna."

Luna didn't reply. Only anxiously nodded.

"You've scared us twice now, Princess," Cherry said kindly. "We want to ensure everything is okay. Nothing big or painful. Just a lot of patience. Sound good?"

"Okay," Luna replied softly.

"Great. Please lie down for me."

Luna rested low on her hooves, but when Cherry brought an otoscope close to one of her ears, she flinched and moved her head away.

"What will this device do to my ear?!"

"Allow me to see inside," Cherry answered. "It won't hurt."

"Relax, Sister," Celestia whispered. "Stay still."

Luna sighed, but relented. She closed her as eyes when she felt the otoscope touched her ear, but quickly opened them when she realized it didn't hurt. It wasn't comfortable, but she didn't feel pain. She allowed Cherry to view the other ear, and just like that, it was over.

"Perfect! Your ears are fine," Cherry told her. She took out a small flashlight. "Now, I must see your eyes. Hold still, and please don't blink."

It was a request easier said than done, but Luna kept her eyes fully open as Cherry shined the flashlight into them. To her relief, it was for only a few seconds, and she shut her eyes and shook her head after Cherry finished. Luna cooperated when Cherry checked in her mouth, and listened to her heartbeat too. So far, she was thinking this wasn't so bad. It _was_ more pleasant than doctor visits a thousand years ago.

"So far, so good, Princess Luna," Cherry praised her. The other doctor, Essence, returned at this point, carrying a small kit with her. "Now, I'm afraid this next one will hurt a little."

"Why?" Luna asked, apprehensive again.

"We need to draw some blood to check your-"

Luna freaked out before Cherry Drop could finish the sentence and bolted for the door, only to be yanked back by Celestia's magic. She fought fruitlessly against, and she would've run again if Celestia let go when she placed her back on the bench.

"Luna, it won't be that bad!" Celestia tried to assure her. "Trust me! It'll be fine!"

"No! They will not take my blood to appease their... their..."

"Princess, we take only a small amount of blood!" Cherry exclaimed. "I meant the needle will hurt! Essence, will you show her?"

Essence opened the kit and took out one of the needles. Luna didn't know what to expect, but a small needle wasn't what she had in mind.

"You will take my blood with this?" Luna asked, still anxious, but instantly much calmer.

"Yes," Essence replied. "The needle will hurt a little, but that's it."

Luna looked to Celestia, who nodded and released her. Luna agreed, much to the relied of the other three ponies. She extended her hoof when asked. Essence pricked the skin right above Luna's shoe. Luna flinched, but nothing more. The doctors quickly drew the blood they needed, and Luna, to her own surprise, stayed quiet. She did felt the small pain, but it didn't bother her. Essence placed the blood in a tube and walked out again while Cherry Drop dabbed the pricked spot with a gauze pad before putting a band-aid over it. Luna stared at the adhesive strip with wonder.

"How was it, Princess?" Cherry asked.

Luna blushed and looked away. "Not painful."

"Good! So, may we do the rest of the exams?"

"Sure," Luna softly answered. Celestia had to stifle a chuckle and bite her tongue to avoid saying "I told you so".

* * *

Less than an hour later, the examination was done and Luna was free to go. Celestia gave her a lollipop to humor her, which got her an undeserved glare she couldn't help laughing her. Although, Luna wasn't too proud to refuse the candy. The best part was the doctors decided it was fine for Luna to be out and about as long as she wasn't physically ill, so Celestia promised her a tour of Canterlot. Luna could explore on her own, but still adapting to modern Equestria, she'd use any reason to spend time with her sister. Not that Celestia was any less eager about it.

"So, how was your scary appointment?" Celestia teased.

Luna turned up her nose, but a moment later, she asked, "How long must this... band-aid, is it? How long will it stay on my hoof?"

"Until you take it off, but you should wait a day."

"Sister," Luna said, still staring quizzically at her band-aid, "Are there books within the library about these improvements?"

"You mean about modern medical and health advances? Yes, several. Do you want to read about them?"

"It only now occurred to me that may have relieved my fears."

"Heh. That probably wouldn't have been a bad idea," Celestia agreed sheepishly.

* * *

 _Author's note: Yes, "otoscope" is a real word and it's the name of the tool doctors use to check your ears. It's also called an "auriscope"._


	9. Luna Learns About Sex

Per what became her usual routine, Luna made a beeline for the library when she awoke the next morning. Rather than astronomy, she opted for medical books this time around, wanting to learn more about the modern advances Celestia spoke of yesterday,

"Astronomy... astrology... anatomy?" Luna yanked out one of the books. On the cover was a picture of an earth pony from side view. "Basic Pony Anatomy: Knowing Your Body," Luna read softly. Didn't sound like anything to do with medicine, but possibly a start. Luna carried the book to one of the empty tables and seated herself to read.

* * *

Celestia finally found some time for a break in her day. It was only a few minutes after noon, but she was weary. She would've loved a nap, even for a few minutes, but first, she wanted to check on Luna. However, as she passed Luna's room, she was stopped by a guard.

"Is something the matter?"

The guard glanced away, clearly wanting to say something, but anxious about Celestia's possible reaction. Celestia hated for anypony to fear speaking to her.

"You may speak freely. What is it?"

The guard took a deep breath. "Princess, could you please discuss with your sister that it's inappropriate to... umm... pleasure herself with others present?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow, not catching what the guard was hinting at. Despite his anxiety, the guard still tried to explain without being vulgar.

"We noticed your sister spends ample time in the library. Presumably to learn Equestria's current state of affairs?"

"Yes," Celestia replied.

The guard glanced away again. "It seems she is... err... learning about her body as well. She borrowed many books from the anatomy section and... mimicked them."

Celestia thought for a few moments. Nothing sounded unusual about Luna being interested in pony anatomy books when she was interested in nearly everything at the moment. What could be bothersome to the castle staff about that? Mimicked them? All an anatomy book would show Luna is the details of her body parts. There was nothing to-

A light bulb finally went off. Now, Celestia was the embarrassed one.

"I will discuss this with Luna. Thank you," Celestia said politely. "Please understand she has a lot to learn. Nothing she does is meant to be offensive."

The guard nodded. "She's in her room right now. I will leave you."

The guard trotted off, and Celestia took a breath. There was no way this wouldn't be awkward. Celestia knew she and Luna would have a lot to talk about, but this wasn't one of the subjects she imagined. How could she explain this?

"Luna?" Celestia called she knocked. She received no answer, so she knocked again. "Luna!" Still no answer. Celestia slowly opened the door a peek to look inside. Inconspicuously, she opened it wider... and her jaw dropped when she finally had a full view of Luna.

"Luna, what are you doing?!" Celestia slammed the door shut so nopony else had the chance to see. Luna fell over and onto her bedroom's floor with a light thud, startled by her sister and the door slam. She quickly pulled herself up and kicked the pillow she'd been using beneath her bed.

"S-S-Sorry... I... I didn't mean... It just feels good."

 _"Stay calm! Stay calm!"_ Celestia mentally told herself. Having run her school for several years, Celestia had more awkward teaching moments with her students than she cared to count. If she could handle that, she could handle Luna's budding curiosity.

"What were you doing?" Celestia asked.

Luna looked down. "I think I upset some ponies today, Sister."

"I'm listening. Tell me."

"I wanted to read about the medical advances you spoke of, and I found a section called "anatomy" in the library. There was this book..." Luna magically handed over the book she selected, pulling it out of a pile of other books. Celestia took hold of it. "...about pony's bodies. It was very informative, and I enjoyed it. I grabbed more. And this is the one I found best. There are no words. Only pictures."

When Luna displayed the picture book, Celestia's face became a deep shade of red. The picture book was an adult-rated one with many inappropriate pictures! "Sister, you found this in the library?!"

Luna nodded. "Yes. Next to this book." Luna pulled another one from the pile and held it upright. "This one about sexual health. Is this sexual health a new kind of health ponies invented, Sister? I didn't hear of this in the past."

No! No! No! Celestia was not going to have the sex talk with her sister, of all ponies!

Luna flipped the book open to a specific chapter. "This section spoke about what's called self-pleasure, and the first book I found showed which parts are used, and-"

"I get it, Luna!" Celestia interrupted. "Umm, it's fine you're learning about that, but you need to keep it secret, okay?"

"Yes, I know that now. I didn't realize it was shameful," Luna answered sadly.

Celestia pushed the book pile aside, and sat next to Luna. She couldn't believe they were going to have this discussion.

"The word is sexuality, Luna, and it's not shameful. All ponies discover their sexuality and sexual feelings at some point, and that's normal. There's nothing wrong with it, or with you."

"If that is so, why did I upset those who saw me?" Luna asked.

"Because the ponies around you couldn't consent," Celestia explained. "Sexual acts are very intimate, and you did that in a shared space. It's only okay to share those acts with others if they willingly consent to be involved or view, and are an adult."

"None of the books mentioned that."

"I expected. Just be more careful," Celestia warned. "And you can ask me any questions you may have."

"Sister, I do not understand. If these acts are so intimate, why are they published? Like the ones in the picture book?"

Celestia sighed. "Some ponies do these acts for entertainment. That doesn't change their intimacy. The ponies who view it willingly do so. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose so," Luna replied.

"Though, that book doesn't belong in the library at all," Celestia explained. "I don't know why we have it."

Luna pulled over the book about basic anatomy and flipped it open to a very detailed two-page picture. "Is this really inside us?"

"Yes," Celestia answered, nodding. "And you can find information on each part of it. But you don't need to. It's good to know these things, but it's unnecessary for knowing how to run modern Equestria. I don't know all of these things, Sister."

That brought Luna some relief. She was eager to learn as much as she could, but was glad she didn't need to know everything. Still, she wanted to talk about the things she learned.

Celestia shook the awkwardness off, and let her.


End file.
